It's Only For the Money
by Kleptomaniac Can Opener
Summary: Seto approaches Jou with an...offer. (SetoJou, no like then no read)


Title: It's Only For the Money  
Author: Kleptomaniac Can Opener  
Rating: PG-13

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou   
 Status: One-Shot  
Spoilers: None!  I made up most of the stuff in here!  
Disclaimer: I own three new pairs of socks and two pairs of chopsticks.  The characters belong to someone else.  
Summary: Seto approaches Jou with an...offer.

This is just a random one-shot I wrote because the idea wouldn't let me work on anything else til I got rid of it.  
Enjoy!

~*~*~*~

I was groaning about my lack of money like the average blue-collar kid to my friends.  Nothing serious really.  Things could certainly be better, but I can't complain.  Dad can't work and his disability pay is shit. It's not his fault and he's all I have.  Between a part-time job at a lousy restaurant and school, the one bedroom-one bath apartment is all I can hope to afford.

Still, I can't complain.  He could be dead.  Then I'd be alone in some orphanage or worse.

So anyway, yeah.  He was there while me and my buds were talking.  No one paid any attention though.  He's one of those cold bastards that want to be left alone.  What would he understand about money problems, anyhoo?  He's filthy rich!                              

Things went about as normal after that.  School ended, I went to work, then headed home, tired as all get out.

He was the last thing I wanted to see at 3am.

"It must be tiring."  
"Huh?  Wha?"  Seto Kaiba steps out of the shadows to face the blond.  Jou straightens up, stiffening his spine.  "I don't know what you're talkin' about."  The brunette smirks.  
"I could help, puppy."  
"Hn!  You help?  Thanks a lot for the joke, Kaiba, I feel so much better now."  Blue eyes sharpen.  
"Who's joking?"  
"Ya must be.  You don't care about anyone except Mokuba."  Seto's angry for about a second before he smirks again.  
"Then I suppose you don't want this, mutt."  He holds up a rather large bundle of money.  Jou's jaw drops.  With that much he could take a couple days off and just look after his dad.  His hand itches to take it.

"If you really want it, wait for me after school."  Seto leaves, his trench billowing dramatically.

Despite how tired he was when he fell into bed, he couldn't sleep.  What could Seto Kaiba want with him that he would pay that much?

~ ~ ~

"You're late, mutt."  
"Saahry!  Geez."  Jou climbs into the sports car, buckles, then crosses his arms.  He still has no idea what the insanely rich boy wants.  "So you gonna tell me?"  
"Later."

Jou huffs and remains quiet for the rest of the trip.

This is the first time I've been in the Kaiba mansion.  The damn thing's BIG.  I just know I'd get lost if I tried to find my own way around.

Kaiba keeps walking, so I keep following.

"...Isn't this a bedroom?"  
"How observant of you, puppy," he replies, removing his trench coat.  
"Why am I here, Kaiba?"  He jumps when the door is closed behind them.  He distinctly heard it lock with a sharp click. "Kaiba!"  
"You need that money don't you?"  
"Not that much, you pervert!"  
"Really?  How many times have you worn that shirt in the last two weeks?"  
"..."

Seto's smirk broadens, knowing he got him there.  He grabs the blond by his shoulders, pulling him close.  "You get what?  Maybe $800 every two weeks?  That's barely enough to pay your rent let alone eat properly."  He emphasizes his point by running a hand over the thin form, feeling his ribs through the worn cloth.  Jou yanks himself away.  
"Stop it, Kaiba!  I won't sink that low!"

"How's your father doing, mutt?  I heard he's gotten worse."  
"Kaiba!"  A punch in thrown, but Seto doesn't even blink.  Instead he evades the fist and pulls Jou against himself.  
"He may even have to go to the hospital.  How will you ever afford the bills?"  
"Damn you!"  He struggles against the brunette, trying to push him away and kicking his legs.  But Seto pins him on the large bed.  
"I can make your life very comfortable."  
"It's not very comfy right now!"  
"It would be if you stopped fighting, mutt."  
"It would be if you GOT OFF!"  Seto's lips curl into a smirk.  
"But I am 'getting off'."  Jou growls as he bucks his hips in an attempt to dislodge the other teen.  The blond gasps.  God he hopes that was just a cell phone.

"Seems I'm not the only one hard, puppy."  
"Go to hell!"  
"I think you're getting off from my treatment, puppy.  Do you want more?"  He grinds their hips together.  Jou bites the insides of his cheeks.  He will NOT give Seto the satisfaction of knowing he is getting to him.

"Think about it.  You won't have to worry about your old man, you could spend time with your little friends, you would even have time to study if you wanted.  All you have to do is agree with my...arrangement."

Jou is silent for a long time before answering.  "...you win."  His body relaxes, nearly limp in defeat.  If this is what he has to do to take care of his father...then so be it.

He's not sure when the brunette got their clothes off, but before he knew it, he's naked and aroused with Seto kissing down his neck.  With his anger gone, he notices how soft the mattress is and how silky the sheets are, and it's not like Seto is being overly rough.  It's not...that bad.

Not bad at all.


End file.
